The Tower (Broken Crosses)
"The Tower" 'is the second part of the six-part webisode series ''Northern Lights: Broken Crosses. It was written by valvedian. Plot Every story has a villain. At least most of them do. Synopsis '''OUTSKIRTS OF GRESSVIK, “SPRINKELET” A middle-aged man is aiming his rifle at a deer. Stationed behind a tree, and ready to fire, the man fires a bullet that hits the deer in the chest. He smiles and walks over to the corpse. “Did you get it, Harry?” Kristian shows up behind the man, who’s name is revealed to be Harry. “Well, yeah. Clean shot, went straight through.” “I’ll call for Noah, he’ll come and help you.” Kristian walks away from Harry. Harry decide to walk out on a path, where he sees the tower. The “Sprinkel”. He pulls out a notebook. “2 days since the arrival of the kids,” it says on the front page. Suddenly, a male can be heard screaming. Harry glances up towards the very top of the tower, where he sees a man with an “X” painted on his shirt stand. Behind that man, two people dressed in an all black suit stands still. Suddenly, one of the men pushes the “X”, causing him to fall off the tower. Harry smiles as the man hits the ground in one loud thump. A car then suddenly drives up to Harry, and stops next to him. In the driver seat, Noah is sitting. He rolls down his window. “Where’s that deer you shot?” he asks. “Just down here, in that trench over there.” Noah nods, and turns his car. He drives over to the deer. The two guys on the top of the tower climbs down. Meanwhile, at the Crosslands, Harry’s wife Lilly is preparing dinner. Jonas walks into the kitchen in the church. “You okay, Lilly?” Lilly locks her eyes on the soup she’s making. She sighs. “I guess.” Melvin enters the room as well. He looks at Lilly. “What did Harry do to you now?” he asks. “Thomas forgot to do a chore. And that’s something he never does. Harry then decided to unleash his anger on him, and beat him.” Melvin looks worried at Jonas. “There’s fresh bruises on you too, Lilly.” Lilly covers her right cheek with her hand. “You know his kind, Melvin,” Jonas says. “Jesus,” Melvin says to himself. He turns around and looks at a cross with Jesus hanging from it. “Yeah, I know his kind.” Noah and Harry are heading back towards the Crosslands. As they exit the forest, they notice a man on a motorbike barricading the road. Harry rolls down his window. “Hey asshole, move out of the fucking way!” The man pulls out a Glock. “''How the hell did he get that?”'' Noah asks as they stand still in the middle of the road, facing the armed man. “Alright, that is enough. Run him over.” The man in the road suddenly begins to talk. “Have you seen my wife?” he says. Harry smiles. “Your wife? Shouldn’t you be the one to care of her?” The man sighs. “I’m serious. She was taken.” Harry coughs. His coughing turns into laughter. “Taken? Like in stolen or, what?” The man doesn’t answer. Harry then starts to yell at him. “Look, man, we punish people secretly so that our people can’t see it. But we have no reason to take your wife whatsoever, so you can go fuck off. Let us fucking pass!” The man continues to stand there. “Oh, well then, I guess you give me no choice,” he says. As he says this, several men emerges from behind the bushes in the forest. They all pull out a knife, as they make their way towards Noah and Harry. “Harry, I’m just gonna ask you something real quick,” Noah says as he looks out of the car windows. “What the fuck do you mean by us ‘punishing people’?” “You remember the crazy guy by the church?” Harry asks as the people close in on them. Noah nods. “Gabriel and Sander handled him. I mean, by pushing him off the tower.” Kristian arrives at the Crosslands. With him, is the two men who were on the tower; Gabriel and Sander. Kristian spots Jonas and Lilly and walks over to them. Kristian sighs as he notices the bruise on Lilly’s cheek. “Was it Harry or…” Kristian is interrupted mid-ways through the sentence by Eline, who arrives behind him. “It was. And you are his friend, so you should at least try and stop him.” Kristian nods. “I know, and I’m sorry for this, Lilly, but there is not much that I can do. Jonas, however, can do something.” “What?” Jonas asks. “Exile him.” Suddenly, a younger boy runs up to Lilly. He stands next to her. “Hi, Thomas,” she says. Melvin follows after him. “Not that I care, but where is Noah and Harry?” Melvin asks. “No, fuck Harry, where is Noah?” Jonas says. Suddenly, a car drives up to the gate of the church. Jonas, Melvin and Eline sprints down to it. Inside of the car, a man in a suit and a large male sit. The large man opens the door. “Is this where Kristian is at?” the man asks. “It is,” says the guy in the suit as he steps out of the car. “He’s up there.” Jonas is confused. “And, um, who are you?” The man in the suit smiles. “Kristian knows me, but you don’t. So I’m just gonna introduce myself and my friend right here.” The large man steps into the parking lot of the church. “This is Abdi, my right hand man. And I, I am Øyvind, leader of Torvbyen.” Jonas, still visibly confused, says: “Leader of Tor- the mall?” “That’s right, sexy man, the mall. And we come in peace.” Other Cast Special Guest Star * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Øyvind Co-Stars * Ebba Hultkvist Stragne as Lilly Eriksrud * Noah Jupe as Thomas Eriksrud Uncredited * Unknown as Sander * Unknown as Gabriel Deaths * 1 unnamed man Trivia * First appearance of Harry Eriksrud. * First appearance of Lilly Eriksrud. * First appearance of Thomas Eriksrud.